The Definition
by samurai-heart-forever
Summary: What happens when Kagome wakes up in Naruto's world, in a body that isn't hers? When her life comes crashing around her, where does a girl who isn't even sure who she is look to for comfort? PLEASE READ! Naruto X InuYasha. Rating may go up.
1. Prelude: Complication's my Claim to fame

Disclaimer: Naruto and InuYasha belong to their respective owners, not me.

She was alone and scared, surrounded by blackness, trapped in the jewel. Then he was there, and she had enough strength to do anything. She made the wish.

--

Kagome moaned, rolling over. She really should get up. She blinked, once and then again, her long dark lashes molding together. She pressed a hand to her plump pink lips as she yawned. She groaned, propping herself up on her elbows, her covers sliding down into a wrinkled lump on her lap.

She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and, blinking a few times, took in her surroundings. Where was she? What was going on? Why was she in, what appeared to be a hospital, wearing the standard hospital uniform?

And, more important than anything else, where was InuYasha?

She got up, and was surprised by how her legs trembled upon the weight of her body. As though she'd slept for a long time. How odd. She lost balance, and grabbed the side of the bed with shaky fingertips. She was shocked. Her nails had grown nearly a centimeter off the quick. She moved to tuck her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she had developed, and was shocked to realize that it was already tied back. Fear twisted in her belly. What was going on?

She franticly tore out the ponytail holder. Straight hair, long and black, cascaded down her body. The blueish tips brushed against her hips.

She couldn't breath.

Suddenly, the need to find a mirror, the need to confirm she was _herself _burned inside her. She needed familiarity.

She looked at her sweaty, trembling palms. They were too big, too calloused.

_'Not mine.'_

She looked the hair. Too long, to straight.

_'Not mine.'_

She glanced at her arms. Too muscular in all the wrong places. Randomly placed scars. Scars she shouldn't have have.

_'Not mine.'_

Tears filled her eyes.

She looked at her legs. Too long, too muscular, again in the wrong places. And the scars...

_'Not mine.'_

She was hyperventilating. Hot tears slid down a face she was scared to look at. How had this happened?

In a final act of desperation, She yanked up the hospital gown, reviling the patch of skin where she should have had the scar she got form mistress centipede. She was granted the sight of a patch of clean, scarless white skin.

She let the gown drop from her long fingers, and ran towards the window. Another tear slid down her face. She gripped the window ledge so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Another tear. And another. All silent.

The place she looked down upon was far to advanced to be anywhere in InuYasha's time. It was far to primitive to be her time.

Something contorted inside her. The fear, the sudden sadness she couldn't comprehend, became to much. She went numb.

She whirled around, her arm hitting a vase as she spun. It was one of the vases that was placed in patient's rooms so that visitors could bring flowers to their loved ones. It was empty. She hardly noticed as it was sent spiraling out the window, only vaguely noticed that the only thing it contained was air. She comprehended none of it.

She ran out of the room, seeking the only thing she could think of. The man whose name was the thing that broke through her brief moment of numbness. The name that was the only thing that rang clear through her chaotic thoughts.

_InuYasha._

She ran though the hospital, ignoring the confused nurses, ignoring the blonde woman who dashed after her, shouting quetions that she didn't hear.

She pushed open the door and ran out into the sunlight.


	2. And I can't believe there's another

Disclaimer: I still don't own this

Kagome ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know where she was. She just wanted to run and run and run until she escaped this strange nightmare.

--

Ayame had been walking past the hospital when, suddenly, a vase fell from the sky and shattered against the ground right where she was about to step. She looked about, startled (obviously) and saw an open hospital window. She just caught the sight of black hair whisking away, following a retreating figure. Fury boiled in the young cook's belly. That was dangerous! Jaw set, she marched toward the door of the hospital.

--

It was Ino's turn to go take care of the patiant's who were either in comas or unable to bath, feed, and otherwise groom themselves. She was soooo not looking forward to it. Thusly, when she saw a girl wearing a hospital gown suddenly appear and run for the exit, Ino wouldn't have to have been really interested for her to chase after her.

But she was.

That hair...

That figure...

It couldn't be!

"Hey! Wait! STOP!" She called.

--

Ayame was almost to the doors when she saw the running figure she had spotted before. This was the one who had dropped the vase out the window. She quickly changed directions.

--

Kagome didn't notice anything, including the load voices behind her. She just kept running, not seeing anything. She noticed nothing of her surroundings until she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. Her unfamiliar body stumbled momentarily, and then she stopped and turned around, to get a better look at the hand holding her captive. It would be easier to free herself that way.

The look on the face of her captor stopped her.

--

Ayame angrily gripped the wrist of the culprit, ready to give a firm scolding.

Then she saw her face. She saw the small nose, arching slightly upwards. She saw the straight, long hair, with it's dark blue sheen. She saw the large, blue-black eyes. She saw the small mouth, the full, rounded lips. She saw the shape of the woman's body, unfamiliar to her shocked gaze, and yet...

She gasped, recognition flashing in her brown eyes.

"Keiko?"

--

"What are you talking about?!" demanded a distraught Kagome in a scratchy voice. "I-I'm... Kagome..." she had started off strong, but as she spoke her voice faded to sadness.

Ayame didn't know how to respond. So this wasn't...?

--

By the time Ino caught up her, she found the patient staring face to face with... oh what was her name? That girl who worked at the ramen stand? Aiko?

She came just in time to hear the ending of a sentence spoken by her quarry.

"..ome..."

She half wondered what that was about, but what did it really matter?

"Keiko, when did you wake up?" she asked in a voice breathless with shock.

Both Ai.. Ayame? Yes, that was it. Both Ayame and Keiko looked up at the sound of her voice. Ayame looked suprised. Keiko looked like she had been crying and would soon resume the activity.

"Keiko, please, this is important. When did you wake up?" Ino made her voice as calm and soothing as possible. After all, this woman had only just woken up after a long "slumber."

--

These two woman... they kept calling her Keiko. Kagome felt a fresh pain, in the midst of her chaotic thoughts. This was almost like how everyone had thought she was Kikyo...

Would any here react as violently as InuYasha?

_Oh, InuYasha..._

"My name isn't Keiko," she whispered, forcing out the words. Her throat was hoarse, like she hadn't spoken in a long time. "I am Kagome Higurashi."

"You are suffering from temporary amnesia, Keiko. It will wear off soon, I'm sure." Again, Ino kept her voice soothing.

"No!" cried Kagome. "I AM Kagome! I know I am!" her voice was starting to clear. The blonde woman gently but firmly gripped Kagome by the elbow.

"Please come with me, Keiko."

"NO! Leave me alone!" Again, the irresistible pull to run away, to escape into some far off land over powered her. The all consuming need to cower and cry and flee into the strong arms of someone who knew her, who loved her.

She jerked away, fresh tears spilling down her pink cheeks. Free of Ayame's firm grip, she began to run again.

"You follow her!" shouted Ino as she ran in the opposite direction. "I have to tell the Hokage!"

It took the stunned Ayame several moments to comprehend this new information. By the time her brain had caught up, both Keiko and Ino were gone and she was all alone. She stood in silence for another moment, a light breeze tossing about her carmel hair, before she turned and began to walk in the direction she had last seen Keiko going.

--

Sorry this is so short, but I figured I could make you wait and give you a long one, or give you lotsa short ones. So, now you know she's a girl. No, this is not a random OC of mine, she IS a character in the story, I just... brought her to life. I'm working on Chapter three and toying with the idea of writing a story of her in a guy's body. Tell me if you think I should.

BTW, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I got so many reviews and favorites for Ch. 1 that I nearly cried. I've NEVER gotten such pleasant results before. Hugs to all of you!!


	3. Constantly, another

Disclaimer: Would you look at that... I'm still to broke to buy a tee-shirt for either of these fandoms. So, no, in case you were wondering, I don't have quite enough dough to buy both of these stories.

Kagome kept running until the afternoon sky had dimmed into a deep scarlet that she was too upset to see. She slowed down, her feet suddenly cold. She looked down, stifling her tears, to see she was in a meadow and nearing a wooded area. Lush green blades poked out from between her toes, which were pink with cold. She stumbled to the rough brown trees, and upon arriving at the base of one, curled up into a little ball. The numbness that had been broken hours before had quickly returned. Only now, trembling with lack of warmth, did it recede. In her short, baby blue hospital gown, she shivered. The soles of her feet were bleeding. Hot tears fell down her face, and the momentary heat she felt made the responding chill so much worse. She pulled her legs closer to herself, pulling her arms into her dress.

She had to get back home... Back to InuYasha...

"Hello there," said a masculine voice behind her. She tensed, her neck jerking to look at him, but the rest of her to stiff to respond properly. He was too high up to make out his face. "You've caused quite the stir, you know. Everyone's looking for you."

"Leave me alone," she mumbled. She needed space. She needed to think.

"Sorry, no can do. I've been told to find you." He chuckled quietly at his rhyme.

"I'm not going." She said, stubbornly. She heard him crouch down beside her, and she turned to look at him. She blinked in surprise at the sight of him. There was something... familiar. The shape of his nose and eyes, his face, the way he crouched. The way that even when he looked friendly he had the hardened expression of someone who had suffered. And his shiny silver hair...

But this was not the man she had deemed her soul-mate. This man was another, different. Before she could ask his name, he flung his arms around her.

"Keiko! It's you. They told me your name, but I never thought that it was YOU who went missing from the hospital! How did you survive? Why did no one tell me you were alright?"

Kagome was momentarily lost in how nice it felt to be in this stranger's warm arms, held close to his beating heart. She was lost in the feel of his chest through his vest, in the sudden familiarity.

Then his words caught up with her brain, and she jerked away from him.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not Keiko." His eyes went blank and sad.

"They were right..." so the hospital personal still thought she was delusional, and were spreading the word around. "You really don't remember me? At all?"

"No. You look a little like... someone I know... but you aren't him."

"You couldn't be remembering your old buddy Kakashi, could you? That is me, I've just grown up."

"Sorry, no." She looked at him as she said it, with serious, ice-blue eyes. He looked away. "We need to get you to the Hokage. Come on."

"No. I don't trust you," she lied. The fact was, she did trust him. She couldn't help it. Not when he looked like... well, he looked a lot like InuYasha. But she shouldn't trust him. He was one of the people who thought she was Keiko. Who knew what they would do to her because they thought that.

She saw a momentary flash of pain in his eyes, then they were filled with warmth.

"Hey," he said kindly, "it'll be fine. At the very least, it's warm in her office."

He had her at "warm," dispite her reservations.

"Who's office?"

"The Hokage's," he was suprized at her lack of knowledge.

"Ho-ka-ge," she pronounced, commiting it to memory. "Hokage." The word felt strange on her lips, for though her mind had never before known the word, and didn't recognize it even slightly, her lips formed the word as though she had spoken it all her life. She liked how that felt, and thusly repeated, "Hokage. Hokage. Ho-ka-ge."

She giggled.

Kakashi stared. Then, he picked her up and, without a word, transported both of them to the Hokage's office.

--

Sorry for the lack of update for so long. Hopefully i'll have more free time soon, but I'll none-the-less insure you don't have to wait this long again.

Please read my other story too! Even if you don't like Sakura, I think you could enjoy it.


End file.
